The Transformation Bracelet Part 3
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now, it is Arista's turn to bond with Melody, but what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own either The Little Mermaid or the Disney Princesses, they are both copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

** Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 1**

** Previously on The Little Mermaid:**

** "This isn't over, Enchanter," Morgana swore to Urchin. "I'll be back, you can and will be sure of that!"**

** After the battle was over, Ariel, Urchin, and Gabriella transformed back into their human forms and went back on board the wedding ship.**

** Melody & Ariel were assisting Gabriella with dressing in her wedding gown in the back of the ship.**

** After the wedding, it was time for the reception as Gabriella watched her husband dancing with her new niece.**

** "I hope you & Urchin will be just as happy together as Eric and I are." Ariel said to Gabriella.**

** "We will be, Ariel, we will be." Gabriella said.**

** Suddenly, Ariel saw Aquata & Andrina rising to the surface.**

** "Aquata, Andrina," Ariel asked. "what is it?"**

** "Adella gave birth to her twins today!" Andrina exclaimed.**

** "All of you must come to Atlantica for a visit sometime just to see them! They are so adorable!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** "What are the babies' names?" Ariel asked Aquata and Andrina excitedly.**

** Now on The Little Mermaid:**

** "The babies' names are Cora & Ray Tidalwave." Aquata answered Ariel.**

** "You have got to come to Atlantica and see them sometime!" Andrina said to Ariel excited.**

** Eric came over to the edge of the ship.**

** "We all **_**wouldn**_**'**_**t**_** miss it for the world!" Eric called out to Aquata & Andrina.**

** "Good bye, everyone," Aquata & Andrina called. "see you in Atlantica!"**

** Aquata & Andrina both dove back into the ocean.**

** Over in her lair, Morgana saw Urchin making another transformation bracelet, this one had a red gem in its center and was for his adopted older sister, Arista.**

** "Oh you benevolent enchanter," Morgana said angrily. "I will add you to my collection yet!"**

** Back in the Atlantica Palace that night, Adella was feeding Cora & Ray while King Triton was bouncing Ray who had just been fed his own dinner.**

** Andrina & Aquata swam into the throne room.**

** "Well, Father, we did it!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** "So, when are Ariel and her family coming to visit?" King Triton asked Adrina & Aquata.**

** "We don't know, Father," Andrina answered. "we just invited them **_**today**_** after all!"**


	2. Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 2

** Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 2**

** "Hmmm, yes, so I see." King Triton said to Aquata & Andrina.**

** Urchin came out of his bedroom with something just for Arista.**

** "Hello, Father," Urchin said. "where is Arista?"**

** "She is in her bedroom." King Triton answered Urchin.**

** "Thanks, Father." Urchin said.**

** Urchin then swam off to Arista's bedroom with her gift from him in hand.**

** Arista was in her bedroom brushing her long blonde hair.**

** Urchin knocked on Arista's door.**

** "Come in!" Arista called out.**

** Urchin swam into Arista's bedroom.**

** "Hi, Arista." Urchin said.**

** "Urchin," Arista exclaimed. "what brings you by my bedroom!"**

** "I have something just for you, Arista." Urchin said.**

** "Something for me," Arista asked Urchin now feeling excited. "oh! What is it? What is it?"**

** Urchin slipped Arista's transformation bracelet upon her wrist.**

** "There you go," Urchin said to Arista. "now **_**you**_** have the power to visit our beloved niece, Melody whenever you wish."**


	3. Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 3

** Morgana's Wicked Plan Part 3**

** "Oh, Urchin! This is so great," Arista exclaimed. "thank you! Oh, thank you!"**

** Arista then swam out of her bedroom.**

** Urchin then followed Arista out into the throne room.**

** Urchin & King Triton noticed Arista looking at her new transformation bracelet.**

** "Arista," King Triton asked. "where are you going by any chance?"**

** "Up to the surface, Father," Arista answered. "I am going to visit Ariel, Melody, Eric, and Marinus."**

** Back in her lair, Morgana was planning her revenge on Urchin.**

** "I will use this potion to take Urchin's magical powers away!" Morgana laughed evilly.**

** But then, Morgana heard King Triton talking to Arista.**

** "Arista Dear," Morgana heard the King of the Ocean saying. "I think you should wait until morning, after all, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus are probably in bed by now."**

** "You're right, Father." Arista said sighing through Morgana's crystal ball.**


	4. Visit At Dawn

** Visit At Dawn**

** "How interesting." Morgana said.**

** The next morning bright & early, Arista swam up to the surface and used the bracelet that Urchin had given to her to turn herself into a human woman.**

** Arista wore a red & pink villager's dress with dark red shoes.**

** In the castle on land, Grimsby was making some hot tea for Ariel, Eric, and Melody as Ariel used a baby bottle to feed Marinus.**

** Arista came into the castle to find Ariel, Eric, and Melody eating breakfast complete with morning tea.**

** "What is that stuff that you are drinking, Melody?" Arista asked curiously looking into Melody's teacup.**

** "This is called tea, Aunt Arista." Melody answered.**

** "Well," Arista asked Melody. "what brought this on?"**

** "Ai Ju introduced me to drinking tea." Melody answered Arista.**

** "Who is Ai Ju?" Arista asked Melody.**

** "Ai Ju is the only daughter and oldest child of our friends, Li Mulan and Li Shang from China." Ariel explained to Arista setting her teacup down.**


	5. Letter From The Li Family

** Letter From The Li Family**

** "I see now." Arista said to Ariel.**

** "Oh, Eric, before I forget," Grimsby said. "a letter came for you, the Mrs., Melody, and Marinus from the Li family."**

** "Thank you, Grim." Eric said, taking the letter.**

** Melody set her fork down, "What does the letter say, Dad?" she asked.**

** Eric cleared his throat and began to read the letter.**

** Eric: **_**To the Royal Family of the Land and Sea**_**,**

_**We will be joining you in Atlantica this weekend**_**.**

_**Ai Ju can hardly wait to meet the great King Triton**_**.**

_**Sincerely yours**_**, **

_**The Li family**_**.**

** Arista looked at the clock, "I'd better be going." she said.**


	6. Morgana's Attack Part 1

** Morgana's Attack Part 1**

** A few days later, Li Mulan, Shang, Ai Ju, and Ping met up with King Triton, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and Marinus on the seashore.**

** "Oh my godness," Ai Ju exclaimed. "you are the famous King Triton!"**

** King Triton just laughed.**

** "Yes, that's me." King Triton said to Ai Ju.**

** "Are you ready to transform all of us into merfolk, Grandfather?" Melody asked.**

** "Yes, of course," King Triton said. "now everyone, stand together!"**

** Everyone stood together as King Triton used his trident and made the Li family as well as Ariel & Eric's family into merpeople.**

** A little while later, Melody led Ai Ju & Ping to her grandfather's palace.**

** A little while later while everyone was relaxing, Morgana had crashed the special gathering.**

** "Oh goody," Morgana exclaimed. "a party!"**

** "Morgana!" King Triton & Melody called out in fright.**

** "Stand back, everyone," Urchin said. "I'll take this on!"**

** "Be careful, Urchin." Aquata begged her adopted younger brother.**

** "Don't worry, Aquata," Urchin said. "I know what I'm doing!"**

** Urchin charged at Morgana who dodged his attack.**

** "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TRY **_**THAT**_** AGAIN!" Morgana yelled furiously at the good enchanter.**


	7. Morgana's Attack Part 2

** Morgana's Attack Part 2**

** "We will soon see about that!" Urchin exclaimed.**

** Urchin then used his magic staff on Morgana.**

** "Your magic is too weak!" Morgana laughed at Urchin.**

** Morgana then used her own magic against Urchin.**

** Urchin then fell to the floor of King Triton's palace.**

** "Urchin!" Ariel called out.**

** "Uncle Urchin!" Melody exclaimed.**

** Ariel & Melody swam up to the spot where the wounded sea sorcerer lay.**

** Ariel quickly noticed that her brother's staff was broken.**

** Melody noticed that her uncle's eyes were not opening.**

** Morgana swam over to Ariel, Melody, and the **_**still**_** unconscious Urchin and laughed in their faces evilly.**


	8. Morgana's Attack Part 3

** Morgana's Attack Part 3**

** "There's your precious sorcerer!" Morgana said.**

** Gabriella swam over to her husband and began to heal him with a combination of one of his potions as well as her transformation necklace.**

** Urchin then & there opened his gray eyes.**

** "Thanks, Gabby." Urchin said.**

** "You are most welcome, Sweetie." Gabriella said to Urchin.**

** Mulan & Shang were helping Ariel & Eric battle Morgana.**

** "You will **_**never**_** get to Melody as long as Mulan & I are here!" Shang said to Morgana courageously.**

** "That's right," Mulan agreed with Shang. "and you will **_**never**_** get to King Triton as long as Mulan & I are here either!" **


	9. The Battle Continues

** The Battle Continues**

** "WE WILL SOON SEE ABOUT THAT!" Morgana yelled furiously.**

** Morgana then attacked Mulan & Shang.**

** "M****āmā****! Bàba!" Ping shouted.**

** Ping swam straight to his parents.**

** Ping noticed Shang sitting up and clutching his left side.**

** "Dad!" Ai Ju called out, swimming over to Shang.**

** Shang opened his eyes quite quickly.**

** "It is okay, Ai Ju & Ping," Mulan said gently. "Bàba will be just fine."**

** Urchin then swam over to his broken staff and stared at the wicked sea witch.**

** "MORGANA," Urchin yelled furiously. "YOU WILL PAY **_**DEARLY**_** FOR BREAKING MY MAGIC STAFF!"**

** Urchin then sprinkled a few drops of a reparing potion upon his staff.**

** Urchin's staff magically fixed itself and appeared back in his left hand.**

** "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" Morgana yelled furiously at Urchin.**

** Mulan & Shang, Ariel & Eric, and everyone else stood at the ready to defeat the sea witch.**


	10. The Battle Ends Or Will It

** The Battle Ends Or Will It**

** "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT YOU ON MY OWN," Urchin yelled at Morgana furiously. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM MY ALLIES!"**

** Urchin and the others just then attacked Morgana all together.**

** "We are one, Morgana!" Melody shouted.**

** Arista wasn't in the battle because she was babysitting her baby niece & nephews.**

** "Oh," Arista said worriedly. "I wish there was something I could do to assist in the battle."**

** When at last the battle was finished, Arista saw Morgana retreating back to her lair, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, URCHIN!" she swore.**

** A few days later, the Li family and the Royal Family of the Land and Sea went back to their respected kingdoms, now unaware of what Morgana had planned for the next battle.**


End file.
